Secrets
by AlliPotter19
Summary: This is about James Sirius Potter, after all those girls chase him around, he finally finds a girl the bad news? Shes dark and strange and wants nothing to do with him.  Please R\R this is my first fanfic and its better then my summary!


"Harry I… I think the baby is coming!" Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.

15 Years Later

"James, Albus, come down for breakfast!" She called at up the stairs at her sons. Her husband was feeding their three year old daughter. James came barrelling down the stairs, "James, you do remembering we're going to grandmas today; I hope you didn't make plans with David." He looked up at his mother "Yes mom I remembered."

"Don't sound so unhappy you can hang out with David tomorrow." She said to her sad looking son. "Yes mom I know but there's nothing to do at grandmas!" She looked at her son and smiled. "Yes I know but they're family and you love them." "Of course I do!" He replied. "But it's really boring."

He sat down and ate his breakfast. Mom is talking to Albus about Hogwarts. Fun! He thought sarcastically. I don't think I can stand another year at Hogwarts with 1st years gawking and "HARRY POTTER'S SON! And everyone compares him to his father. He just wanted to be James. Not Harry Potter's son, not the one named after Harry Potter's father. Just James. I mean I have my real friends, David, Karlie, Landen and Addison. But I don't know I just wish I wouldn't have such high expectations.

Later That Day

"James!" Molly came running and trapped him in a bear hug then went and hugged Albus. "Oh you boys get bigger every time I see you!" She said smiling. "Where are the rest of the potters? She asked. "Helping get Lily out of the car." James replied. "She's very sleepy today grandma." Albus added. She nodded and asked him and James to set the table for lunch

A few moments after the boys were done setting the table, Ron and Hermione walked in with their daughter Rose and son Hugo. Everyone said their hellos and commented on how tall all the kids were getting. Everyone sat down for lunch and began talking about the new year at Hogwarts.

"So, Albus are you excited for your 5th year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "Yeah I guess so." He thought for a moment. "I'm just bored of doing the same thing over and over again I guess the only new thing this year is going to be more homework." Hermione smiled. "Yes well I'm sure you'll find a way to make this year interesting." She answered."Oh don't tell him that! I don't think I can handle anymore letters about his little pranks!" Ginny smiled and went on about all the pranks James has pulled over the past 4 years. Everyone at the table was laughing away but James just stared out the window dreaming of doing something reckless and daring something more.

After lunch James went for a walk in the forest by his grandmother's house. He loved walking around in the forest it was so quiet and it gave him a space to think and be alone. As he was walking he heard a noise sounding like a leafs shuffling, thinking it was just an animal he continued walking. He made it to this little clearing in the woods where he use to sit as a kid. He just sat there in silence until he heard a twig snap to which he asked, "Who's there?" No one answered, he just sat there looking around. Suddenly he saw a figure walking towards him, he stood up and they stopped walking. He heard it say hello and by the voice he was guessing it was a girl.

"Who are you?"He asked the figure. She stepped out of the shadows and began to talk "I'm Alli." He didn't know what to say, she was beautiful, her long brown curly hair, her dark brown eyes but he couldn't help but noticed how sad she seemed. He felt the need to ask her what was wrong but he didn't know her that'd be weird right? All he managed to get out was a weak little "Alli who?" He could tell she was thinking, but all she had to say was "last names aren't important."

He wanted to ask so many question but decided not to because he didn't want to scare her off. She looked at him like he could see right through him. She seemed spaced out but she was paying so much attention at the same time. He thought he might as well tell her his name, "My name's..." But she cut in "I know who you are." He looked at the girl and asked how, she didn't answer and she asked "You have no idea who I am, do you?" he looked up wanting to say yes because she looked so familiar, but he couldn't lie. "No I don't, should I?" He cursed himself in his head, Should I? That was so dumb of him to say!

She shook her head and smiled and unhappy smile, as if to say she saw it coming, "No, its fine but I should really leave, goodbye." He looked up from his feet cowardly "Why?" He asked but she was already gone. James just stood there dumbfounded. Who was she? Where do I know her from? How does she know me? Millions of questions went through his head but he couldn't help but hope he would see her again sometime.

All he could do was stand there. Eventually he walked back to the burrow just in time for the Potter family to go home. I put on a good face and said my goodbyes tell rose how much I couldn't wait for her to join Hogwarts when really I would probably never see her around much. We flooed home and I went straight to my room and took a nap.


End file.
